whoisdeadliestfandomcom-20200215-history
Mongol vs. Ninja
Write the text of your article here! Weapons Simulation Overall Winner: Mongol Fight Khan-5 Ninjas-5 Genghis Khan, coated in his steel lamellar, scans Japan with his four leather-clad soldiers. Earlier that day, the emperor received news that the feared eastern counterpart of Alexander the Great is wandering through Japan. He immediately sends out five of his trusty assasins to dispatch him. And so, Genghis Khan suddenly spots four human shades in a tree. The fifth ninja turns out to be behind one of his soldiers. The next thing Genghis knew, one of his soldiers had collapsed, headless. As he sees the ninja putting distance between them, he noticed him pull out a bamboo tube. Upon seeing him feed a dart into it, the great Khan orders his soldiers to cock their bows. One of them gets hit in the leg, who then pulls out the dart. The next thing the ninja knew, he was turned into a feathery porcupine. He fell dead, with several arrows in his shadowy outfit. Khan-4 Ninjas-4 Genghis and his men get into a fight with the assasins. One mongol mounts on his horse and charges full force toward the ninja, as that ninja tried to hurl his black egg in the mongol's face, he found out that a Jida Lance has skewered his stomach. Another mongol pulls out his Ild, engaging a sword-to-sword combat with a ninja's ninjato. All of a sudden, he collapsed, succumbing to the tetradoxin poison of the dart that struck his leg earlier. Khan-3 Ninjas-3 Temujin immediately pulls out a glaive and stabs a ninja with it. The ninja, in one last effort, lobs a shuriken at Khan, who dodges at the last second. However, the steel star immediately struck another Mongol in the neck. Khan-2 Ninjas-2 Khan then goes against another ninja, who swings the ball of his kusarigama at Khan, who dodges. Khan whips out his flanged mace. As the ninja tries to swing his kusarigama ball again, Khan slams mace into the face of his enemy, reducing the ninja's skull to smithereens and powder. The other mongol, however, did not have as much skill or luck. As he tried to land a blow with his mace, his opponent threw a black egg in his face. As the glass dug in the mongol's corneas and the pepper irritated his eyes, the mongol stumbled back in pain. The ninja instantly swung the kusarigama into the mongol's neck. Khan-1 Ninjas-1 Khan now faces the last of the ninjas, immediately unsheathing his Turko-Mongol Saber with a vicious war cry, cutting the chain of the kusarigama as the ninja swung the sickle end at him. The head ninja pulls out his ninjato, trying to parry every saber strike. He then smiles, his grin visible behind his mouth mask, as he thrusts at Genghis's stomach. But the ninja immediately had his grin turn upside down as his sword failed to penetrate the steel lamellar, which he just assumed as shiny leather. The ninja tries to go for the conqueror's face, but the Lord of the Ocean (translation of Genghis Khan) parries the blow and punches the ninja in the face. The ninja them sends a flurry of angry blows at Khan, who parries every strike. As the enraged ninja went in for a stab, Genghis jukes back and sends his sword into the shady killer's throat. Genghis thrusted it even further, even though the weapon wasn't meant for that. The ninja coughed, spraying blood at Genghis. Eventually, as Genghis pulls out his sword, he spun around and delivered the final attack, slashing the ninja's neck. Blood sprinkled and spattered everywhere as the ninja's head rolled away. Genghis then pulls out his mace again and crushes the skull of the assasin instantly in his anger. After sheathing his saber, Khan gives out a vicious yell, feeling more confident as he realized he won the war without a shield. Upon learning of the bloody demise of his secret force, the emperor then orders his samurai force to go after Khan. With that, a small army of japanese knights set out to try to finish off the army of Genghis Khan. Deadliest Warrior: Competition